Beautiful Spectres
by LizzieCullenx
Summary: James' transformation try it out its better than the summary even though its not finished yet. Cullenx.
1. Chapter 1Beautiful Spectres

A/N Right this is my first fanfic so be nice

A/N Right this is my first fanfic so be nice! In English we had to write a VERY short piece of descriptive writing inspired by a few lines of a poem. The lines were 'The howling ship of the wing, It's gathering rage, Like some dark ancestral spectre.' And for an unknown reason I thought transformation and speed both from twilight. I decided to continue my 'VERY short piece of descriptive writing' as James' transformation it's sort of a mix of Edward, Jacob and Jasper. Hope you like it. Please review!

Cullenx.

Oh p.s. I'm not American so sorry if some of the words re a bit English even though I do tend to spell most words the American way.

OH also as much I like to pretend I don't own James or Victoria or Laurent DAMN!! But the other characters are my own creation no violation intended.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 1. Beautiful spectres

At that moment I was running again. Rushing through the forest faster and faster, I loved this feeling, always had done, always would-the wind howling through your ears, the colors flying by in a blur. I had always loved being fast, but somehow I always wanted to go faster. Speed was such a thrill to me, I really did love it.

The trees flashed past as I continued through the forest. Everywhere I looked was green,- the trees I weren't afraid of I had never run into one my reflexes were just so god damned fast :P. As I kept on through the forest I inhaled it's scent, a lovely musky, resin smell. I closed my eyes for the shortest second concentrating on the smell. When I opened my eyes I stopped dead in my tracks. For there, not twenty yards away were the three most beautiful women I had ever seen in my life.

I stood as still as stone. The tallest of the three had blond shoulder length hair with an amazing heart-shaped face and her cheek bones lay high on her soft pale skin. She giggled softly, the sound was just a beautiful as her. The shortest of the three with short spiked black hair and a 'pixie-like' look about her silenced her quickly with a look not far from that of death. She started to close the space between us followed by the taller two. I felt my jaw drop. The way they moved was just, so stunning they looked like spectres advancing in on their haunting. It was not far off dancing the way their body was held it was just.. The tall one giggled again only to be silenced again by the pixie-looking creature.

The two tallest stopped a few yards off, but the pixie came closer until she was no further than a metre away. "What's your name sir?" she inquired. Her voice tinkling like bells, for a moment I forgot how to use my mouth bet then regained strength. "James…miss." I told her not able to be rude to these beautiful beings whatever they were.

"I hope you survive James, truly I do." She closed the distance between us faster than I thought possible she inclined her head up to my neck and or a second I thought she was going to kiss me. How wrong I was. The most part of my brain was telling my to run as fast as I could, away from here, but the other part told me that somehow that wouldn't make any difference. I kept my still figure. The pain that seared through my body at that moment was so unbelievably strong I crippled and let the torture continue.

A/N So….Watcha think?? Is it okay for my first part? Please review. Thanks xx


	2. Chapter 2Waking Up

A/N right I know this chapter isn't as good but it's kinda necessary so yeah sorry about that please review anyway x

A/N right I know this chapter isn't as good but it's kinda necessary so yeah sorry about that please review anyway x.

p.s. Sorry Brooke you don't have wings and people don't like you but it's better that way it makes it a complete fan fic being nothing like you other than in looks..lol

Chapter 2. Waking up

When the pain stopped I was relieved. Too relived. I stood up and looked around for an answer to the pain that I had just endured and got what I asked for. The short beautiful spectre facing me. "Finally!" she exclaimed "I wonder what took you so long the others only took about two days you took double that! It had better been a good wait." She turned her back on me and moved inhumanly possible towards a small group of people. I stood there feeling a little dumb struck. I had just woken up from a pain so great and no-one was telling me what was going on.

At that moment it hit me. The smell was so amazing it couldn't have been real my eyes closed to capture the scent. It smelt…it smelt of…I didn't know but It was truly amazing. My eyes snapped opened as I searched around for scent. All of a sudden I heard someone shout "Jennie! Your new one's about to go bust."

In a second I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Not that easily you don't. You need to control your thirst." She told me. "new borns" she muttered to her self as she turned around. "Wait!" I called "What the hell happened to me or am I just going to have to remain clueless forever?" She stopped in her tracks and turned her body half to the west half facing me. "If you're really that bothered about. Come on!" she beckoned with her head. I followed her to the group of people. They were all women. All very beautiful women. The pixie pointed to herself "Jennie" she said in her beautiful bell voice then she gestured to the tall blond that had been with her last time "Katie" she said she carried through the names and I found out that the other woman there the last time was named Brooke her hair was to her waist line, brown and wavy she was not as pale as the others but still very beautiful. However the only one that really caught my eye was the last woman the pixie pointed to. "Victoria" she had said pointing at an extremely stunning red head whose hair was like flames. She was paler than the rest and her scent was more feline than the others. Scent I thought to myself. Yes my sense of smell had always been good but now I could smell every thing the wind the trees surrounding us the grass and each of the individual women standing in front of me.

"So" I said drawing my eyes from Victoria who looked at the ground embarrassed when I turned away. "Some information on what just happened to me, might be nice."

"You have just undergone a phenomenal pain" Brooke told me matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I got that part." I said slightly agitated now. "But why, exactly did I undergo that phenomenal pain?"

"So that you could become one of us" Victoria said her voice tinkled in my ears like a thousand angels and I met her gaze. Her eyes were an amazing ruby colored with an even darker tint around the edges. She looked away again embarrassed.

"What are you?" I asked now curious.

"Vampires" Jennie informed me.

Vampires! I thought to my self "Wah? What they don't exist they are just an old tale"

"No, they're not" Brooke told me. I knew that I wasn't going to get on with this girl. "Say it out loud." She instructed. "Say it!"

"Vampire." I choked still quite unable to believe it myself.

"Mhmm" Victoria mumbled still looking at the ground. I stared at her hair. The way it had fallen in front of her face made her look even more beautiful.

"Wow" I said to myself.

A/N Soo…….. Was it any good should I continue..well I'm going to anywayz but please review thanks xx


	3. Chapter 3Strawberries in Summer

Chapter 3- Strawberries in summer

Chapter 3- Strawberries in summer

A/N I'm not an expert on American geography sorry

I felt Brooke look at me when I looked away from Victoria's gaze fully aware that if I had any blood left in me I would have been glowing.

"HA!" Brooke gave a short laugh then nudged Victoria in the side "He's fallen for you Vicky, hehe." At that moment I felt Victoria's hair flip around as she pulled her arm back ready to do Brooke some serious damage. My head snapped up and I pelted towards Brooke. DAMN! I was fast and pulled her out of the way before Victoria could inflict any damage on the annoying creature. As beautiful as she was I had a sense that Victoria was a feisty, one that took no, nonsense.

Brooke pushed me away from her. "Ugh! New-born" she exclaimed.

"oooh! That reminds me" Jennie squealed "You"-she beckoned to me-"hunting, now." I gave her a quizzical look which she replied with, "What aren't you thirsty?"

Now she came to mention it, yeah I was. My throat was dry and I felt my head beginning to ache. I followed Jennie with no more hesitations.

She broke off into a run and I followed her. She wasn't as fast as me but she used her effort to keep no more than 100 meters away.

It was then I thought aloud "Hang on, erm Jennie, where are we actually going?"

"South." She replied in a matter-of-fact voice.

I slowed down until I was running along side her. "Where south?"

"Houston" She replied again. She didn't seem to intent on giving me any full answers so I gave up and let her lead the rest of the way. As we broke the borderline to Texas the scents around me changed dramatically, before there had been the scent of trees and grass and once we were across the smell was so different and intense It almost over whelmed me. It wasn't until we got to the outskirts of a small town that I figured out what the scent was. Humans.

The smell was so powerful and rich. It came at me from all sides and I couldn't escape it. The lust inside me was craving their blood. Craving to rip their necks and suck, drain all the blood from them.

I picked up speed only to be held back my a pair of overly strong arms I turned to see Jennie. "Remember what I told you about control, It will be easier if you master this now rather than later."

I tried. I really did but the lust for blood was just so overwhelming that the need had to be fulfilled sooner or later. All of a sudden the most amazing scent washed over me. The sweetest scent ever it was calling to me, singing 'la tua cantante' I muttered. The smell was like strawberries on a summer day, but it was faint. Not in this town, unable to contain myself any longer I headed off to the scent. Running faster and faster. The scent of strawberries getting closer and closer. Once again I closed my eyes inhaling the scent. If I had to I could find that scent anywhere. I kept on North further and further only to be struck with snow. The cold did nothing to me though. The scent was there in front of me a young girl about 16 or 17 stood not fifty yards away. I pelted forwards without another thought other than her scent in my mind. There was no way she could have escaped I was too fast for her to even take in, I was stood in front of her in no more than half a second. I reached my hand towards her head pushing it to the left. It made a satisfying 'crack' and I plunged at her neck. It was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced. Her blood ran through my mouth, so sweet and cool. Like a cold drink on a hot day. Pleasure burned through me as I finished the last of her blood.

I laid her on the ground and stood back. For some reason what I had done did not disturb me as It might have done, some others. No I looked down at what I had done with the purest joy you could find.

I turned on my heels and followed the faint scent of Jennie down the other end of the country.

A/N Next chapter is a carry on from this point I know the chapters aren't very long but oh well


	4. Chapter 4How Lets Go

Chapter 4- How

Chapter 4- How?...Lets go.

I made it back to Houston before the morning. When I got there I saw a shock of curly red hair framing a beautiful face, standing with her arms by her side wearing a long white dress that hugged all her curves perfectly. She looked at me with her deep crimson eyes quizzically. "How d'you do that?"

"What?" I asked her slightly confused.

"Well last I heard you were in Canada how d'you get back here we didn't follow you or anything we haven't been up that way in ages our scent can't be anywhere around there."

"Wha'?" I asked "I could smell Jennie clear up there. You sure she didn't follow me?"

"Positive"

"I guess I just have supernatural powers then." I joked.

"Yeah, maybe you do." She said. I looked into her eyes and saw that she was deadly serious.

"What you actually think I have a power of smelling people?"

"Yeah, you smelt that girl from half way down the country then you followed a scent you barely know back again." I looked at her with no idea what the expression on my face was like. "Come on then." She said walking off in the direction I had just come from.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She turned to look at me half of her body twisted to the North.

"I'm getting out of here and I'm going to follow you." I looked at her again and raised an eyebrow.

"Eh?" I questioned.

"You heard." was her reply.

"Yeah, I heard. But I don't get it." I said

"I like you James. There's something about you, and besides I really can't stand being around Brooke much longer." I laughed at her.

"Good point" I agreed.

"So are we going?" She asked.

"You sure?...Wait what will Jennie say?"

"Nothing. She already knows. And she fully empathises I don't think she can stick Brooke either." She laughed. Such a beautiful sound. I let it wash over me and she held out her perfect alabaster hand. "Coming?" she enquired again.

"Hell yeah!" I replied taking her hand, so smooth and cool and we ran off into the night.

A/N THIS IS NOT THE END!! I'm uploading the next chapter sometime soon. Sorry this chapter was so short but I'm not the greatest writer ever so get over it.


	5. Chapter 5Your Eyes

Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Your eyes

A/N All of these chapters are short sorry about that and sorry for the delay in posting this chapter—Cullenx.

So we kept running East. We stayed silent the whole journey to New York, the journey only took us until noon the next day when we started to slow down on the outskirts of Philadelphia. As we walked into Chester I stealt a glance at Victoria just as before she looked beautiful but there was something different, her stance was crouched and she looked out of control. I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her into my side. We stopped walking as I pulled her into an alley way and looked into her eyes-they were pitch black-"Sheesh Victoria control yourself when was the last time you hunted?" I hissed at her.

"What do you mean control myself?" she answered "you were only created what-two, three days ago and you have only fed ONCE. You should be out of control!" I looked at her with a quizzical look on my face.

"I don't understand" I said "I've eaten once but the smells all around me are the same..anyway you need to get a grip Victoria you know we can't be caught in public the Volturi.."

"Eh?! WHAT!" She cut me off "I will repeat again James how the HELL do you know all this stuff? And what do you mean all the smells are the same?" I gave her a mad look. "Don't you dare look at me like that!" she screeched "tell me how you know all this.. when I was a newborn I was mad out of control for a good three years but you..this is madness…." She trailed off turning away from me throwing her hands in the air.

I pretended as if I hadn't heard any of that because I had no answers to her questions. That one human I had had last night was the only one whose scent had really called to me all the others were just a random blur. Shaking my head I gripped her arm. "Come on" I whispered "You need to hunt…have you seen your eyes?"

She seemed to finally have worked out that her questions weren't going to be answered and let me pull her back out into the street.

"You ready" I muttered so low that only she would hear. She nodded and she stalked off towards and alley not too far off waiting for her prey to come.

It hit me then. Another scent that actually called to me. Mmm it smelled like a fresh summers day I followed my nose, turning back on myself tracing the scent until it burned my nostrils and there she was. A pretty little thing, 'oh well' I thought to my self and followed my nose until I was standing behind her. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around brushing her scent in the air. I breathed it in and unable to contain myself a moment longer I lunged at her neck sinking in my teeth and letting the cool liquid run down my throat.

She let out a single scream before she was left a bloodless corpse by the sidewalk. I turned around again heading back to Victoria.


End file.
